My Baby Blue
by Senju Yume
Summary: Sachiko se depara com todos os seus sentimentos, sofrendo por medo da recusa de Yumi. YURI SachikoxYumi
1. Chapter 1: Refúgio

**Disclaimer:** Maria sama ga Miteru não pertence a mim! Fic feita meramente com fins de diverti-los.

* * *

**My Baby Blue.**

(Minha garotinha triste.)

"(…)**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**'Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing **(…)"

_Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

Capitulo Um: Refugio.

A claridade bruma enfraquecida e fria transpunha o vidro e jogava-se contra a madeira lustrosa do chão. As gotas de orvalho formadas nas folhas das árvores moviam-se suicidas ao chão cumprindo o seu ciclo vital. Uma pequena Andorinha-dáurica esticava-se buscando os finos raios de sol que tinham força suficiente para transpor a névoa matutina. Com um pequeno cantar de pesar, ela se retirou de seu galho e pousou no peitoril de uma janela onde os raios do sol estavam mais generosos. As aves não sentem frio, mas a temperatura pode modificar o seu canto. Então, devidamente aquecida a andorinha cantou, alto, feliz.

Estava tendo um sonho tão aprazível e fora brutalmente acordada por uma ave irritante que insistia que sua aprazível janela era o melhor local para praticar o seu canto. Abriu os olhos profundamente azuis e lançou o seu mais conhecido olhar de desinteresse e descaso. Pobre andorinha se soubesse falar, teria pedido desculpas antes de sair com pressa dali.

Puxou sua enorme colcha expondo o corpo semi-adormecido ao frio da manhã, por toda a sua pele passou um arrepio, ela suspirou. Não gostava dos dias frios simplesmente porque não tinha como se aquecer adequadamente. Levou o pegnoir ao corpo e se enrolou, andou descalça até o banheiro.

Ogasawara Sachiko se olhava no espelho, a feição de deidade exibida sem escrúpulos e ela reconhecia o quanto era bela, mas o que fazer com toda aquela beleza se não tinha ninguém a oferecê-la? Virou o pulso e encarou as horas, eram exatas sete da manhã, e quem em sã consciência açodaria às sete da manhã estando de férias de verão? E que verão era aquele coberto de névoa? Respirou resignada, seus planos iriam mudar dramaticamente se o sol não resolvesse aparecer até a hora do almoço. Sorte era que ela, _sempre_ estava preparada.

O telefone tocava estridente naquela manhã, certamente a pessoa no outro lado da linha não desistiria e àquela hora somente ela estava em casa. Sim, porque seus pais saíram para as compras e seu irmão certamente estaria enfiado em uma loja de games ou algo do tipo. Então ela obrigou seu corpo a se levantar e atender ao telefone antes que ele explodisse.

- Moshi-moshi?

- _Yumi?_

- Onee-sama?

- _Achei que não estivesse em casa… Demorou__a__atender._

_- _Sumimasen Onee-sama. – e bocejou.

- _Não acredito! Estava dormindo?Yumi já são dez da manhã. Okay, tudo bem, meu motorista passará ai em meia hora, esteja pronta!_

- Ahhh? Onee-sama, para onde?

- _Faça as malas Yumi. Já avisei seus Pais._

Ela desligou sem nenhuma informação realmente útil. Porque ela decidira sair assim tão de repente? Para onde iriam e o principal, o que ela _colocaria _na mala? A falta de informação e a pressa fez Yumi colocar na mala um pouco de tudo, havia pijama de frio e de calor, roupa de banho, casacos, vestidos leves e suas peças intimas. Sachiko era mesmo uma Onee-sama surpreendente e isso nem sempre era bom. Terminava de arrumar seus cabelos quando o motorista buzinou em frente a sua casa. E então saiu correndo encontrou o carro preto da família estacionado em frente a sua casa, o sol refletindo sobre a pintura, escorada à porta de trás encontrava-se Sachiko.

Yumi nunca a tinha visto tão radiante, uma leve blusa azul claro de algodão, jeans e sapatos pretos, mas não era a roupa que ela vestia que a deixava esplêndida, era simplesmente... Era ela e pronto. Sachiko era a mulher mais linda que Yumi havia posto os olhos e isso ainda não mudara.

Sachiko sorriu ao ver a pequena Yumi vestida com aquele vestido rosa, combinava tanto com a inocência da menina. Então ela avançou, oferecendo a sua mão a jovem. Na cabeçinha de Yumi aquilo parecia o cortejo de um príncipe, desses que se vê somente em contos de fadas, mas aquilo era errado, afinal Sachiko era a sua Onee-sama.

- Onee-sama, para onde vamos?

- Bom dia Yumi. – corrigiu ela.

- Bom dia Onee-sama. – sorriu. – então para onde vamos?

Sachiko indicou a porta aberta, Yumi entrou fazendo bico, afinal até quando Sachiko pretendia manter o mistério? A morena sentou-se a seu lado, ainda sorria abertamente para a pequena. Sua cabeça maquinando a mil, muitas das idéias seria postas de lado, mas, imaginar não ofende a ninguém não é mesmo?

"Perdoe-me se eu peco Maria-sama." – pensou Sachiko repreendendo-se.

Yumi viu, Sachiko passar de radiante para entediada em pouco tempo, sabia que a sua Onee-sama não gostava de viagens longas. A morena então se ajeitou, ficando de frente para a pequena Yumi.

- Perdoe-me Yumi, mas eu...

- Tudo bem Onee-sama, eu entendo.

Lentamente, os olhos de Sachiko foram adquirindo uma coloração escura e suas pálpebras cedendo às investidas de Morfeu. Logo a inconsciência a atingia e nada mais valia a não ser seus sonhos com certa pessoa. Sentindo-se só, Yumi passou a contar os postes de energia pelos quais passavam, já contara 2.328 quando perdera a conta. Irritada então decidiu simplesmente observa Sachiko dormir. Um pequeno sorriso era perceptível nos lábios de Sachiko, os lábios mais sedutores nos quais havia posto os olhos eles moviam-se lentamente conforme a respiração daquela mulher era liberada, estava a poucos centímetros dos lábios de sua Onee-sama quando os olhos azuis a fitaram com doçura.

Afastou-se bruscamente, a face vermelha escondia-se entre o vidro do carro e seu ombro direito. Temia que Sachiko brigasse, gritasse com ela e voltasse para deixá-la em casa, seus olhos derramavam lagrimas pelo arrependimento do ato impensado. Jamais, em toda a sua existência Sachiko pensaria em Yumi daquela maneira.

Sachiko ia falar qualquer coisa quando o carro virou bruscamente para a esquerda e Sachiko foi lançada até Yumi, fazendo os corpos colidirem. As duas se encararam e um acesso de riso atingiu a morena e logo após Yumi também ria. O carro parou e Yumi viu, Suguru parado ao pé de uma pequena escadaria, o sorriso nos lábios sugeria qualquer coisa que Yumi preferia negar.

- Sa-chan! – disse indo em direção a prima.

Sachiko o cortara quando ele tentava dar um beijo na bochecha dela. Ele se afastou da prima e olhou Yumi de cima, sorrindo para ela como sempre fazia.

- Yumi-chan, tudo bem?

A garota afirmou com o olhar duro. Porque sempre que achava que ia ficar sozinha com sua Onee-sama aquele inconveniente aparecia? E o pior, ele sempre tinha um motivo para tocar Sachiko e lhe confidenciar qualquer coisa no ouvido, como fazia agora. Yumi virou-se irritada quando viu Sachiko corar.

- Okay, agora eu acho que tenho que me retirar certo Sa-chan?

- Ainda bem que você sabe quando não é bem vindo Suguru.

- Aqui estão as chaves. – ofereceu a Sachiko enquanto sorria. – Tem certeza que ficarão bem sozinhas?

Yumi virou-se bruscamente com os olhos brilhando ela viu Sachiko assentir e se despedir do primo. Se não fosse tão arrogante e cheio de si Yumi até se daria melhor com ele. O carro vermelho saiu cantando pneu e em seguida o motorista da família Ogasawara estava ao lado de sua senhora.

- Ogasawara-sama, suas coisas e as coisas de Fukuzawa-sama já estão dentro da casa.

- Obrigada Yamazaki-san, já pode ir.

Yumi arregalou os olhos quando viu o motorista fazer uma reverencia entrar no carro e sair deixando as duas sozinhas ali... Onde é que estavam mesmo? Virou-se para Sachiko e a encontrou sorrindo docilmente.

- Yumi, bem vinda à casa de verão dos Kashiwagi.

Ela ficou parada ali, olhando para aquele jardim bem cuidado, havia tantas arvores e flores que os pássaros brincavam felizes pelo céu azul. Sachiko entrou na casa, feliz que o tempo tenha colaborado com seus planos para aquela semana. Yumi entrou na casa receosa, não havia percebido que sua Onee-sama já havia saído de seu lado. Assustada procurou pelo pequeno recinto e não encontrou os longos cabelos negros.

- Onee-sama?

- Estou aqui! – respondeu aparecendo a uma porta.– Venha...

Yumi sorriu feliz, andando até onde sua querida Onee-sama estava, sentia-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, seu coração deu um salto quando encontrou Sachiko sentada no chão daquela varanda apreciando a vista proporcionada por ela. Havia uma piscina ampla que era ladeada por cadeiras reclináveis e a natureza toda a volta era como um pequeno refugio para os animais. Os olhos de Sachiko brilhavam.

- Venha Yumi, sente-se comigo um pouco.

- Hai!

* * *

**N/A:** Bem esta é a primeira fic de marimite, então please não sejam tão malvados!

Até o proximo capitulo! xD


	2. Chapter 2: Melodia

**Capitulo Dois: Melodia.**

Ao lado da outra permaneceram assim até o céu ser tingido por tons pastel de laranja e vermelho. Os pássaros voavam a fim de encontrar um abrigo para a noite que estava por vir e então Yumi olhou para baixo. Em seu colo Sachiko dormia, parecendo tão frágil quanto o mais fino cristal. Os dedos da garota percorreram os cabelos azulados, sentindo como se tocasse a mais fina seda, sorriu. Curvando-se lentamente depositou um beijo no canto dos lábios de sua Onee-sama, corando em contrapartida.

- Yumi?

- Você adormeceu Onee-sama. – comentou com um pequeno sorriso.

Ao levantar de Sachiko Yumi sentiu como se sua outra metade lhe fosse tirada repentinamente. Era engraçado como o tempo passava absurdamente rápido quando estava com aquela mulher. A mão suave se estendeu em frente a seus olhos, Yumi a aceitou de bom grado e ao pequeno puxão, corou furtivamente ao lembrar-se de Sei-sama.

_Estavam sentadas a beira de um lago apenas ela e Sei. Não era fácil esquivar-se de Rosa Gigantea, então as duas estavam tendo o tão sonhado encontro, mas Yumi queria que ali estivesse outra pessoa._

_- Yumi-chan? Yumi-chan?_

_- Hã?_

_- Está sonhando acordada Yumi-chan? – a mulher loira sorriu abertamente como sempre fazia, oferecendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. – Eu posso realizar alguns destes sonhos?_

_Corada Yumi aceitou a mão estendia, e em um puxão repentino viu seu corpo colado com o de Sei-sama. A loira ria, seus lábios roçando de leve os de Yumi. Imoral, Impróprio. A garota se afastou como um animal acuado. Satou Sei era altamente perigosa._

- Tudo bem Yumi? – Sachiko parecia preocupada com a coloração verde-amarelada que Yumi assumira.

- T-Tudo bem sim Onee-sama, tudo bem... – E o constrangimento tingiu de vermelho as maças do rosto de Yumi quando sua barriga soltou um muito audível ronco.

O riso leve de Sachiko preencheu o local, dissipando qualquer sentimento contraditório, sobrando apenas a estóica admiração. Caminhavam então no mais profundo silencio, deixando que o gorjear dos pássaros preenchessem de melodia pura as lacunas deixadas pela ausência de palavras. Fato era que em posse de total admiração, seres humanos sendo suscetíveis a falhas permanecem em sacro silencio incomodo e constrangedor de almas amantes.

A visão das melenas negro-azuladas a agitar-se de um lado ao outro era hipnotizante, e tamanha era a devoção do olhar de Yumi que mesmo quando a morena a sua frente já não estava mais de costas a ela, a jovem continuava a suspirar resignada ao ardor de um coração em pleno florescer.

- Tudo bem Yumi, estou começando a me preocupar com você!

Arrancada se seu devaneio impertinente Yumi corou mais uma vez, estava fazendo disto um hábito, levou a mão até o rosto e tocou seu nariz sorrindo.

- Sachiko Onee-sama, eu estou apenas feliz.

- Por hora aceitarei esta desculpa, agora mãos a obra que temos que preparar algo se realmente quisermos nos alimentar.

Dizer que estavam cozinhando seria totalmente ilusório dado ao simples fato de que não o estavam fazendo. Depois de tentar por inúmeras vezes e deixar a cozinha em um estado quase deplorável decidiram-se por utilizar de meios modernos e discar para o primeiro delivery que encontrassem na lista telefônica.

- Pizza ou sushi? – Indagou Yumi perto do telefone.

Sachiko ponderou durante um breve instante e decidindo pelo estomago de Yumi que novamente se pusera a protestar a falta de alimento, que Sushi seria preparado muito mais rapidamente do que uma Pizza de anchovas.

- Sushi! – ela disse sorrindo. – Vou me lavar enquanto esperamos.

Yumi assentiu discando o numero e fazendo o pedido a atendente simpática do outro lado da linha, e foi então que se lembrou, não sabia onde estavam. Pediu educadamente a atendente que esperasse do outro lado da linha para que fosse até sua Onee-sama perguntar o endereço dali.

Bateu a porta do banheiro, porém não obteve resposta alguma, repetiu o gesto, batendo novamente com as falanges. Nada. A curiosidade humana sobrepondo-se a ética e aos bons costumes. Yumi girou a maçaneta da porta e encontrou Sachiko submersa na banheira coberta por uma espessa camada de espuma.

- Sumimasen...

- Sachiko abriu os olhos e corou um pouco ao ver Yumi ali.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Er... E-eu, bem, é que... É... Err...

- Yumi, está se enrolado.

- Gomem, endereço... Preciso eu... – ela disse desconexamente fazendo Sachiko rir.

- Na gaveta do móvel do telefone tem algumas cartas, procure o endereço do destinatário!

Yumi saiu como um pé de vento, corada até a raiz dos cabelos. Ao terminar de fazer o pedido já estava mais calma e as imagens em sua mente colocavam um novo tom avermelhado em seu rosto. Ficou sentada ali, até que Sachiko apareceu na sala, vestida com uma yukata leve e florida, os cabelos ainda úmidos.

- Tudo bem Yumi-chan, pode ir lavar-se agora... A propósito, a tranca da porta está com defeito.

Ao comentário Yumi corou mais e saiu novamente desculpando-se com sua Onee-sama. Então, sentada na banheira com a água quente circundando seu corpo foi que Yumi percebeu, estava realmente sozinha com Sachiko ali e mesmo a intromissão dela em um ato tão intimo quanto o banho, sua Onee-sama não demonstrou nenhum tipo de perturbação.

Terminou seu banho e encontrou delicadamente dobrada sobre o sanitário, uma yukata verde claro com as mangas e a barra em um tom ligeiramente mais escuro. Sorriu feliz ao vestir-se. Ouviu então a campainha e agradeceu a rapidez da entrega. Desceu as escadas do segundo patamar com um enorme sorriso no rosto e ao abrir a porta ela a viu, seu anjo particular, sentada sobre os próprios pés enquanto colocava a mesa. A morena parou e seu sorriso irradiante preencheu as fendas obscuras do pequeno coração de Yumi. Haveria algum ser em sã consciência que não se renderia aos doces encantos daquela mulher?

- Yumi-chan, venha.

Após o pequeno banquete, Yumi recostou a janela, sentindo o vento frio percorrer seu rosto. Ali no meio do 'nada' era apenas elas duas, ninguém para atrapalhar somente elas. E era isso mesmo que bastava. A melodia fina de um piano preencheu o ar com notas rápidas e graves, uma música singular, que levava qualquer um a sorrir. Olhou para trás e viu sua bela dama sentada a um piano de cauda, acariciando cada tecla como se quisesse fazer amor com elas. E o piano respondia as caricias com aquela belíssima música que deixaria qualquer Bach, Beethoven ou Mozart em um estado de puro torpor.

Irresistivelmente bela e sedutora. Yumi não tinha mais argumentos para lutar com o que vinha sentindo, e Sachiko ao mesmo tempo em que era mulher fina e requintada, era uma pequena garotinha que precisava de cuidados. Os olhos expressavam perfeitamente sua alma, bastava apenas alguém, com uma alma equiparada para ler. Sachiko necessitava de atenção em tempo integral, e Yumi fazia o que podia para não negligenciá-la. Era Amor. No mais puro e fiel sentido da palavra. Era o sentimento que induzia aproximar-se cada vez mais, proteger e conservar aquele delicado ser, e era o intenso sentimento de atração, como cargas opostas que se atraem. Também era a paixão certa e irrevogável como leis da física.

Sachiko tocava com sua alma, delicadamente da mesma maneira que sonhava tocar o corpo de sua Yumi. Sim sua. Ela era possessiva demais para se permitir dizer de outra maneira. Pretendia dizer isto a ela, mas temia demais a rejeição. Não haveria maior mal no mundo do que não ter sua sempre tão doce Yumi. Olhava para o corpo relaxado que descansava na janela, deliciando-se na melodia leve do piano.

Desejava uma a outra daquela forma amante e mesmo assim escondiam-se sob a vergonha e medo. Se pudessem ver, conhecer o quanto a outra sentia, não esperariam mais tempo nenhum, porque o tempo dos amantes é extremamente curto, por mais tempo que se passem juntos. Todo o tempo o mundo não seria nada.

O ritmo diminuía conforme a musica chegava ao seu fim, e com uma ultima nota as duas se olharam. Cúmplices, os sentimentos expostos sem o menor dos pudores. Entenderam naquele momento tudo o que estava escondido, não havia ali espaços para medo vergonha, era tempo de se arriscar.

Não souberam identificar quem se aproximara, sendo que a volúpia levara as duas a moverem-se, encontrando-se na escuridão das almas perdidas, gerando a luz que as guiaria eternamente para o amor. As mãos tocaram-se calmas tímidas demais, os olhos não se desgrudavam e palavras não cabiam ali. Os rostos estavam próximos, apenas as respirações descompassadas lhes separada e em um simples pestanejar, os lábios se uniram como o toque singelo de uma borboleta na flor. E a tormenta veio trazendo o desejo reprimido, transformando em um beijo sôfrego e cheio de significados. As línguas em uma sintonia inescrupulosa tocavam-se como somente os amantes sabem, retirando o fôlego uma da outra. E quão bom era ser beijada pela pessoa que se ama. O beijo tornou-se terno e tranquilamente se separaram com sorrisos estampando as faces rubras. Elas sabiam, o _Eu te amo_ subentendido no olhar.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu agradeço a **BlackSakuyamon** que me deixou mais inspirada a continuar a escrever!

Obrigada!


End file.
